


In the Kitchen | Kiba Inuzuka x Reader Lemon

by tsurakofuku



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Request work: Kiba Inuzuka! ☆ He's the only one of the original Naruto squad without a wife, but that doesn't mean he's lonely * I DO NOT OWN KIBA INUZUKA OR NARUTO* (PWP, Lemon, Smut, One-Shot)
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Original Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Kudos: 98





	In the Kitchen | Kiba Inuzuka x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> For mature readers only! This is a self-insert friendly lemon with an adult Kiba Inuzuka (who I happen to think is GORGEOUS in Boruto, where, again, he is an adult!) with pretty generous giving on his part. Also- I'm running out of creative and sexy ways to put a condom in these stories, pretend that it's not an issue by any means you want :)
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

Kiba Inuzaka is hopeless in the kitchen- and you’ve laughed at this with him a hundred times or more. _You’d better hope you get a wife soon – for you and Akamaru and Akemaru’s sake –_ you’d chide, bringing over your own sustenance for him, claiming all along it’s for the dogs. 

It would truly be cruel to let the dogs go hungry, and - as they are now - they usually end up eating the forgotten meals by the entryway by the clothes you leave behind. 

Kiba is, as usual, busy with other things, his mouth and hands full with your breasts. His tongue laps at your left as his fingers pinch your right nipple, rolling you between his thumb and forefinger until you moan into his bushy hair. You pucker at his touch, and moan again when he switches, a trail of saliva connecting your breasts to his mouth before he buries his face into your chest again.

It’s a lie, really, to say he’s hopeless in the kitchen, because he’s doing _very_ well here right now. You moan again, a hand moving up through his brown spikes to as he runs his tongue over you, teeth lightly closing over the nipple. He tugs, gently, a tug that turns sharp.

You gasp, and he lets go with a bit of a pop, washing his tongue over you soothingly.

“Sorry, too sharp?” he asks, eyes darting up to you.

You shake your head, not wanting him to stop, even if sitting on the counter isn’t the most comfortable place to be. You tighten the hair in your hand, pulling him closer with your trembling palm against his skull.

“It’s not fair –” you pant out, “that I’m the only one undressed.”

“That’s your fault for being slow,” he says, breath cool over your wet nipples, half-joking. You shiver and tug at his back, the fabric of his shirt rough and separating your bodies. 

Kiba leans back with one last squeeze of your chest before fumbling at the base of his shirt, finding the hem. You help him hoist it over his head, wriggling out of the constraints, your bare legs crossing at the ankle around his body to keep him close. When his strong hands come down, he clasps your thighs, pushing his thumbs into you and aiming his face up for a kiss. You pull your legs, and Kiba, even closer to you.

His kisses are warm, with a bit of a bite to them, his sharp teeth gentle fangs against your bottom lip when he moves hungrily into you. Kiba kisses slowly, his lips gentle yet strong, the steady passion bringing a flush to your cheeks as he pushes on. You let your tongue explore his mouth before breaking away to kiss his cheek and travel up to his ear. He grips your thighs tighter in response when you give his lobe a light nip. 

“Oh,” Kiba moans into you, and the grip on you massages and moves, slowly moving upward. You jerk your legs up in a reflexive response, breaking the crossed form over him. He chuckles lightly, resting his forehead on your shoulder. He kisses your skin there gently, once, twice.

“Oh baby,” he says. “You’re so wet.”

“Wh-” you say, embarrassed. You can feel the wetness pooling in your naked pussy, the heat spreading through your body. 

“I know,” Kiba says, his hands curving downward, rough and firm against the delicate skin of your inner thighs. You squirm into his touch, and he kisses your shoulder again.

“I don’t need to put my hands in you to know you’re ready for me,” he says. His voice drops into a low growl. You moan, a fever soaring through you at his words, and try to open your legs wider for him.

Kiba moves up to you, his hands strong against your thighs, but when his fingers brush up against your pussy they’re a gentle touch. But even that feather fluttering is enough to make you shudder.

“You really are,” he says, pushing against the folds of your entrance, a smile on his face. Kiba leans in and kisses you lightly, a quick smack against your lips. You weave your hands into his hair again, urging him closer.

“Touch me,” you breathe, forehead resting against his, fervently searching in his eyes as desire truly overtakes you. 

“Say ‘please,’” says Kiba, his right hand brushing back and forth across you.

“Pl-”

The word is cut off because he can’t play by his own rules, plunging his forefinger into your entrance and turning his wrist up, coiling inside you. You clench around him, feeling him hit against your most sensitive core, trying to rock your hips forward on the counter to reach him further. 

Kiba slips a second finger in and begins to stroke against your walls slowly, moving inside you as your hips try to meet his motions, something truly wild awakening inside you. You moan, and moan again. The corner of his thumb slides against your clit and you let out gasping yelp.

“Yes – right there…”

You arch into him as Kiba begins to slide slowly back and forth with his thumb. You begin forcing your own pace on him as he moves faster and faster to match you. He meets your lips in a kiss before moving down and peppering them across your cheek, your jaw, to your neck and collarbone, before coming back up to your neck. Still pumping his fingers, thick and slick with you, he begins to suck on your neck. Little bites follow, little licks to heal. A violet garden will bloom over your skin tomorrow, and the small nipping pain feels _so fucking good_.

His fingers curl inside you, the thumb still dancing across your clit. You grab at whatever you can of him as your orgasm nears, his neck, his shoulders, the muscles of his arms, trying to guide him further inside as the tempo of his fingers and your heart begin to match. The build at the base of your stomach roars.

“More, more, more,” you pant.

“More?” Kiba murmurs into you, lips moving across your throat, tongue lightly trailing a wet necklace over you. His left hand comes up to meet the other side of your neck, cradling you gently between him and his mouth as he hunches into you, still pumping in and out of your dripping pussy. 

“Yes,” you choke out, delirious with pleasure and desire.

“Oh, baby, I’ll give you more.”

Kiba withdraws from you and guides you down on the counter, your back curved against the wall and breathless as he brings his face close to your pussy. A devious smile on his face, he licks his fingers clean of you before gripping the bottom of your thighs and diving in. You moan, knotting your legs around the base of his head. 

His tongue dives in first, working in where his fingers had been, lapping hungrily inside you before closing his mouth around you. He flicks his tongue up, scooping from your entrance all around your folds, and you gasp and squirm in his grip. You find a hold in Kiba’s hair again, so long, so perfect for grabbing and holding close. Kiba’s tongue has come back up to your clit now, flickering against it with a speed and smoothness that makes you buckle against him. 

Kiba’s eyes come up to you, full of love and lust, and you roll your eyes back in pure joy before meeting them again. The discomfort of being pressed into the wall, ass numb against the hard linoleum of the counter, is nothing compared to the sensation blossoming across your body, the warmth that seems to come from Kiba’s quick motions into you. He adjusts, right hand moving from your thigh to reach up to your entrance. 

He pushes back into you, and you let out a wail, his tongue beating against your clit as two fingers pump back into you. The heat rises, becoming uncomfortable, unbearable. You writhe into him as he works over you.

“Kiba – baby, I’m – I’m gonna… I’m gonna come..”

His response is to move faster, and you’re practically humping his face, hips bucking wildly into his face as he swirls his tongue against your clit, fingers curling in and out of you with ease. It’s enough to tip you over, and you scream again as you come in his mouth, spilling over his fingers as something hot roars through you. 

Your heart beats wildly as he pulls out of you, licking his fingers again, and you aren’t done with him. “More,” you say again, weakly as he straightens up, praying he isn’t ready to see you out yet. “Kiba, baby, fuck me. Please, fuck me.”

He flashes you a devilish grin full of shiny white teeth, and gives a quick kiss to the top of your forehead, moving down over the bridge of your nose to the tip and then your lips before breaking away to attend to his last piece of clothing. He tears his pants down in an eagerness so frantic he almost falls over, kicking them free and rising to embrace you again. You throw your arms over his shoulders and push your chest into his, eager to be touched against every inch of your body. He hooks his hands around your thighs, guiding them back around him, and takes hold. Kiba pulls you closer to him and meets your mouth with his again. His kisses, still big and sloppy, come faster this time. You return the wildness of his hold, ruffling hands through his hair and down to his shoulders, lightly scraping skin in your wake pawing over him as he lifts you from the counter, brings you closer. 

But Kiba can’t find an angle to fuck you like this, and you can feel him trying as his leg muscles clench beneath you, arms tensing as he hoists you higher and tries to guide you to his cock.

“Baby – chair,” you say urgently, trying to keep a softness in your lust. 

He grunts a nod, and he guides the two of you to a chair. His cock stands upright now between your legs, splayed over him, and you lick your left hand before moving it down to him. Watching Kiba’s eyes glaze with lust, you begin to fondle his cock, already hard and firm and waiting for you as badly as you want to fuck him. You lick your right hand, coming down to caress his balls as you stroke up and down. Kiba lets go a breath in an audible whine.

“Fuck – god, yes,” he says, his wit evaporated as he melts in your hands, eyebrows falling as he takes on a look of slack, pure pleasure. His cock twitches beneath your fingers, thick and large. You gently rock back and forth in his lap. The fire of a second orgasm begins to slowly rise again, Kiba’s bare body underneath you and gleaming eyes on yours. 

Kiba’s right hand slowly rises, first to caress your hair, the side of your face. You turn into his palm, opening your mouth, and he slips his forefinger into his mouth. Gently, as your hands work up and down his cock, you run your tongue his finger. When he puts his middle finger in as well, you suck them both, tongue swirling around him until he audibly groans, a groan that becomes a worship of your name. 

You open your mouth and release him, running your hands up his cock just once more before fully letting go. You turn to straddle Kiba’s legs, lowering yourself back towards his lap. His left hand comes to your back in a steadying motion to guide your entrance to the tip of his cock. You moan, just a little, when your pussy finds him, his thick head immediately stretching you with a familiar warmth. Your slick walls open for him as you slowly lower onto Kiba, just a little, and then you’re back up, taking more of him bit by bit as you find a rhythm. You move up and down faster and faster until he’s completely filling you. Soon, you’re riding him in a familiar speed, fucking him with your hands on his knees and name on your lips. You lean forward just a little, finding the angle and speed. Faster and faster, until the tip of his cock is slamming in and in and in as far as it goes with every motion. 

From behind you, Kiba’s hands are back up to fondle your chest, ring and pinkie fingers cupped beneath you, clamped down on you in an embrace while his thumbs roll back and forth over your nipples. You moan and fuck him harder, moving faster and faster, taking him all in with every stroke as your vision goes static. He grunts your name.

“You- god, you’re so perfect. You feel so good. I – god – baby…”

Your leg muscles are getting sore, but you brace yourself on the kitchen table and buck back onto Kiba with more urgency, determined to ride out a second orgasm as the wave builds higher and hotter inside you. Kiba’s hands ride down your chest, to your waist, to your hips, where he firmly grabs hold and begins helping you rock back and forth on his cock. 

“I got you, baby,” Kiba says, leaning forward – and _fuck_ \- that angle hits so deep inside you, all you can do is wail in response. He kisses your back, your shoulder blade, his hair tickling against you. 

With his hands firm on your hips he begins to take control, his name on your lips turning more and more into a growl as he repeats it. Something animalistic wakes inside him, his fingers claws digging into you, breaking the skin with a painful yet pleasurable flash against you. He rocks his hips back and then slams into you. Kiba’s grip becomes a vice as he fucks you, his cock rocking up into your body, hitting your cervix. Your toes curl against the floor, your footing gone with each stroke hitting deeper and deeper. You grab onto the table and let out a cry as Kiba’s pace picks up.

“Fuck! Yes, yes! Kiba!” his name explodes from you, and he snarls yours back.

“God – you’re so beautiful – so perfect,” he says, the praise lost in the sounds of his body slamming into you and sending the electricity flying through you. “I want to – god, I want to let it all out – ”

“Fuck yeah, baby,” you moan back. “Fucking – give it all to me. I can take it.” 

He howls, muscles coiling around you as he fucks you back for the way you rode his cock before, hard and quick. And that’s it for your rising orgasm. It peaks, cresting. 

“Kiba – I’m – going to come,” you gasp out, releasing one hand from the table and furiously rubbing your swollen clit as he slams into you. “Again. Again. I – there – fu - ”

“ _Shit_ ” forces Kiba. He thrusts harder for a moment and then, with his grip on you somehow stronger still despite the sweat between his fingers and your skin, slams you down so hard over his cock that it feels somehow deeper than ever before. Kiba holds you down as he jerks into you, the warmth of him spilling into your tripping over your own orgasm’s break, your own heat rushing through your body as you rub over your clit harder and harder, pushing it through. His right hand releases your hip and his thick fingers join yours, clumsily pushing between your folds and adding to the pleasure. You squeeze your eyes shut and let out another wail, letting your orgasm come with your voice.

It ebbs, slowly, his hand and cock still inside you, fingers still stroking over yours as the slickness of your orgasm gushes. You slump forward, forehead almost hitting the table, and Kiba lets go of your left hip to embrace you from behind. He pulls his fingers out of you and you feel him fumble for his shirt, wiping his hand before stroking your back as your breath eases. 

When you’re steady, he helps guide you to your legs as you both stand. You tremble when he pulls out of you, somehow even weaker at the knees despite having two orgasms already. Kiba turns you into a warm embrace, sweat and sex heavy in the air around you and slick between your bodies.

He strokes your hair down your back, down to your waist, and then draws back in shock.

“Shit – I’m sorry,” Kiba says, his voice full of apologetic horror. “I think.- I think I cut you.”

You look down, where his grip on you had been vice-like moments before. Little red crescent moons mark your skin. He traces now-delicate fingers over you, and when you meet his eyes again, they’re tinged in guilt. You kiss his cheek and smile.

“Occupational hazard. I’m fine. But if you really want to make it up to me…”

Kiba turns his head, capturing your lips in a hot kiss that grows steadily passionate, the lust inside of you slowly warming again. 

“Oh,” he says lowly when the kiss breaks, the twinkle back in his eyes, “I’m sure you’ll think of something for me to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, it dawned on me that there's a Boruto episode where Kiba is in fact shopping for his girlfriend's present - and I guess in noncanonical books etc it's "confirmed" that it's Tamaki.. whatever. Pretend that it's you, or that this all happens before they officially get together.. it works!!! Haha, anyway, thank you for reading! :) ~ Tsura *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
